Rise of the Tangled Brave Frozen Dragons: The Alliance of Four
by eaglechopper
Summary: The four Kingdoms, Corona (Tangled), Arendelle (Frozen), DunBroch (Brave) and the Isle of Berk (How to Train Your Dragon) have formed an alliance in which a massive feast is to be held in honour of these four nations. With so many personalities in one place it is certain to be a memorable moment for all involved.
1. The four kingdoms of Disnaria

Summer dawns of the the four great kingdoms of Disnaria. It has been one year since the discovery of dragons near the isle of Berk, and much has changed. Berk has emerged as a beacon of change throughout the four nations. The world has entered a new age, an age of prosperity and friendship. The four nation of Arendelle (Frozen), Corona (Tangled), DunBroch (Brave) and the Isle of Berk (How to Train Your Dragon) have formed an alliance to share their knowledge and wealth. It marks the beginning of a long and prosperous relationship between the nations and their people. A feast was to be held in honor of these Four kingdoms. The Kingdom of Corona was chosen to be host of this grand feast, given it was the most suitable location for such an event.

As the day of the feast drew closer, the streets of Corona were filled with festivity. A vibrant and lively aura was upon them. Music and dance captivated onlookers as they began to join in on the celebration.

At the gates of the palace, honoured guests from nations far and wide began to gather in the Great hall. Familiar faces began to appear. King Fergus and Queen Elinor along with Princess Merida, Harris, Hubert and Hamish arrived from their homeland in Scotland. They had travelled by boat all the way down to the mainland, traveling the rest of the way on horseback.

They were one of the early guests to arrive, and Merida was not pleased.

"Mum were to early, the feast starts in another hour, what I am going to do till then."

"Merida, you might get away with being late at home, but a Queen should always be on time. Besides, this feast is not just about the food dear, it's about strengthening our relationship with the other Kingdoms. I'm sure you'll find something to do."

She sighed, as they made their way to the Great Hall. Maximus and several guards were there to greet them. Harris, Hubert and Hamish had already ran into the hall on a quest for mischief. There was a large table of snacks and drinks in the middle of the room for the guests while they eagerly waited to enter the dining room. Merida forcefully walked up to the table. She grabbed a mango and took a large bite out of it, as juice sprayed into her face. Wiping her face with her clean clothes.

"If only there was something fun to do."

Ten minutes after wondering around aimlessly, she was already bored. She walked outside to the front lawn a layed down on the grass eyes toward the sky. Merida couldn't wait to get back home.

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were the next to arrive. They were riding on Kristoff's sled, Sven using Elsa's powers to guide the sled on the stone pathway.

Anna had her face down on the wooden frame of the Sled, snoring loudly. She had fallen asleep on the long journey to Corona.

"Anna, wake up were here." said Kristoff as he poked Anna's cheeks.

Abruptly she woke up.

"What We're here. Were here! Oh yes were finally here, I'm so excited this is going to be the best day ever" as she raised her arms up high. She paused. "I mean, great, we made it, guess we should get going now" she smiled and laughed softly, Elsa and Kristoff also smiled. Anna's antics never ceased to bring joy to their faces.

Elsa and Anna linked arms and walked up the path to the castle entrance while Kristoff dismounted Sven and moved his sled to an empty patch of grass joining the others shortly after. When they reached the entrance Elsa and Anna made it into the hall, but Kristoff was stopped by a guard.

"I'm sorry sir, but pets aren't allowed in the Great Hall, you may leave him in the courtyard."

"But Sven is not a pet, he is my friend. Isn't that right Sven." He uttered. In his Sven voice he said

"That's right, reindeer's are friends too."

"I'm sorry sir, but that's just how it is."

He complied with the guards request.

"All right buddy, you wait here, i'll be back as soon as I can. Here have a carrot." giving him the carrot and sending him off with a pat on his head. As Sven made his way to the courtyard a small shadow appeared in the sky. The object was just visible as daylight faded into the night. It closed in rapidly towards their location. This fierce birds shaped object flew past the castle, turned around, did barrel roll and landed in the right middle of courtyard.

"Woohoo, yea. You did it buddy were here. Nice flying there pal."

It was Hiccup. Sven locked eyes with fierce beast and dropped his carrot, dashing back into the hall, dodging the guards posted at the entrance to take shelter behind Kristoff .

"Wooah hey buddy, I thought I told you to wait outside, what's wrong"

Sven pointed outside. Kristoff went out to see what had startled Sven.

"Outside, what's outside".

He entered into the courtyard and paused for some time, trying to take in what he had just seen. There in the middle of the courtyard stood several vikings with their pet dragons, an unconventionally first impression as guests were intrigued by these strange seemingly primitive beings and their pet dragons.

"Who are these people" he remarked. Driven by his curiosity he went over to where Toothless and Hiccup had landed.

"Hey buddy, what are these things" he added, still in a state of disbelief.

"This is my pet dragon Toothless" he replied.

Sven was still hiding behind Kristoff unsure what to make of this encounter with the wild beast.

"Is it alright if I touch him?"

"Yea, I guess you can, just don't touch his tail, he's a bit sensitive in that area"

Kristoff lay his hands on the Dragon's scales and stroked its chest. The individual scales were very smooth, but the overlapping patterns made it feel very rough and jagged. Toothless snarled at Kristoff at he stroked him.

"It's ok bud, he won't hurt you."

"Try not to get on his bad side, dragons have the ability to shoot fire at people they don't like"

After spending some time with Toothless Kristoff joined the others back in the hall. Sven didn't want to leave Kristoff's side, but he had no choice.

As the last of the guest entered, the door was closed. They were free to converse in the hall while preparations for the feast were still being made in the dining room. An epic celebration of the four nations had begun.

* * *

****You might be wondering as this point where Jack Frost and the rest of the Guardians are, as this is titled "Rise of The Tangled Brave Frozen Dragons", do not fear they will me making their appearance next chapter, I have not forgotten about them :)**


	2. Let the celebrations begin

**This story borrows from the source material, but events have been adapted/changed.**

* * *

The hall was alive with chatter, there were many faces in the crowd of people. Anyone who was a somebody was was attending the feast.

**Jack Frost**

Kristoff was by himself after Anna has wandered off. Soon after Anna returned with a familar face.

"There you are Kristoff, I have been looking for your. You would never guess who I found. Look" As the man appeared from the shadows.

"Hey, Your Jack Frost right? I remember you, we meet at Oaken's Sauna." (See My Story: Jack Visits Oaken Sauna) recalling that day they first met him. They knew he was someone special, and Anna wanted to find out more about him.

"Yep, that's me alright. What brings you here. I never pictured you as a nobleman, no offence"

"What can I say, my girlfriends the princess of Arendelle. I could say the same to you"

"Long story, ill save it for later"

Jack was cut off by Anna who was getting riled up. She was eager to show Kristoff, Jacks new party trick.

"Jack, Jack, do the thing." as she jumped up and down in excitement

"If I do, you guys must promise not to tell anyone else about this alright, I can't let anyone know who I am, it's a secret."

"Yes, yes we got it, now show them." still agitated. Jack opened up his palm so the others could see. Ice and water began to form, turning into a turbulent spiral like a miniature storm in his hand. It grew larger as crystals formed turning into a snowball right in front of everyones eyes.

"Look Kristoff, It's just like Elsa's powers" she exclaimed as the both of them stared at it…

**Merida**

Meanwhile Merida was still upset and bored. She had been walking around trying to find something to cure her boredom. She has lost hope of finding something interesting to take her mind of her boredom. She made her way to the steps of the entrance and sat to one side still allowing guests to enter unobscured. She curled up with her knees close to her head, arms around them. Giving off a big sigh, she dropped her head between her knees.

"I want to go home, there's no fun around here"

A voice called from behind her.

"So you don't like it in there either?" Merida looked up, and turned to face the person who was speaking to her. It was Hiccup. He sat down next to Merida.

"It's me mom. She always forced me to come to this stupid party, she says it's part of being a princess, but I never wanted to be one. I want to be free and have fun, and it's no fun being a princess. I admit she has changed but she still can't let go of her old ways.

"Yea my father use to be like that. He wanted me to be more like him, but being a Viking and looking like this he was embarrassed of me."

"What happened to change your fate" Merida replied, intrigued by the similar parental situation

"I almost died. You can't expect everyone to change so easily, it takes time"

In the hall, Jack Frost was still had the snowball in his hand. Being the fun loving prankster he was, he launched the snowball into the air.

"Look out" a guest exclaimed. The snowball whizzed through the hall, almost hitting another guest in the forehead as he ducked to dodge it. The snowball slammed into Hiccup's face as bits of snow bounded off. He was dazed.

"Ok who threw that?"

He stood up and looked around to see if he could find the culprit. Jack and the others had moved away from Hiccups line of sight. Jack began to giggle, as Anna and Kristoff erupted in quiet laughter.

"Hahaha… Did you see the look on his face that was gold?" Jack frivolously said, still in laughter.

Merida too burst out in laughter.

"Hahaha…"

Hiccup took the situation light heartedly, as he also soon joined in laughter with Merida and the others. Jacks reputation for spreading fun was no surprise. Fun is his center and still was. As Merida and Hiccup settled down, Fishlegs, one of Hiccups Viking friends dashed outside to see if Hiccup was ok.

"Hiccup are you ok?"

"I'm good" reassuring him everything was ok."

"What are you doing outside, there plenty of food and snacks inside c'mon in." as he munched on some crackers. Vikings were big eaters, but not Hiccup.

"Don't worry about me, I'm not hungry"

Astrid,Tuffnut and came out from the hall and made an appearance. Tuffnut was holding a glass on punch sipping away.

"Dude man, you have to try the punch it's totally awesome, It's way better than Astrids yanknogg." Astrid took this as an insult.

"Hey!" she remarked. She retaliated by giving Tuffnut a short, sharp nudge with her shoulders making him spill the punch on the ground."

"Nooo… What have you done, it was so beautiful." Getting on his knees, he shed a tear, Ruffnut intervened.

"Brother, you have had enough punch for one day" dragging him away from the split punch.

"Come on, your missing out on all the fun." said Astrid, desperately trying to get him to join them inside.

"I think I'll say out here a little longer" he replied. Astrid growled. She was getting jealous, that Hiccup was outside talking to Merida, rather than spending time with her and the others. She was in love with him and recognised Merida as a threat.

"Fine then, we'll just have fun without you then. Come on guys lets go." Astrid and the others went back inside. Merida felt she was intruding on Hiccups time with his friends.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with your friends."

"Na, there probably stuffing their faces with food, like a Viking." Merida found this amusing and chortled. Merida slowly warmed up to Hiccup's personality. He was genuine, they could both relate to the burden of expectation from their parents. Hiccup looked into Merida's eyes and could see she was missing a sense of adventure and freedom. He could see himself in her. The desire to break free from the pressure and stress of living an expectation filled life. He wanted to give her a glimpse of boundless fun and adventure.

"Wait here" he said, dashing off into the middle of the courtyard. He pulled out a small whistle from his side pocket and with all his might, blew into it. Several seconds later a loud, low pitched whistling noise has heard. (Night fury sound). It was Toothless. He was speeding towards them. As he reached the outer castle walls, he opened his wings and flapped them, blowing a huge gust of wind in every corner of the court yard as he landed. Hiccup ran over to Toothless and embraced him. Toothless had flown of with the other dragons to go and play.

"How you been buddy." Toothless opened his mouth and gave Hiccup and great big lick in the face.

"I want you to meet someone. This is Merida." Merida's eyes glimed with excitedment and awe.

"A pet dragon. You have a pet dragon? I thought it was just legend." shesaid, still in shock.

"Toothless is no legend, he's real alright, and there are thousands more of them off the coast of Berk… Come with me I want to show you something."

"Wait, I'll be right back, I have to get me bow." Merida never went anywhere without her trusty bow. She quickly went inside and grabbed it, then returned. Hiccup was sitting on Toothless saddle.

"Hop on" he said

"Were going to fly it" she replied.

"Sure why not, I've done it plenty of times." Hiccup lowered his arm to help Merida up onto toothless. Reluctantly she climbed onto the saddle and wrapped her arms around Hiccup so she wouldn't fall off.

"Ok buddy, lets fly." Hiccup engaged Toothless's back tailfin into position, and he leaped into flight over the Kingdom of Corrona. It was a sight to behold. They were flying over the City and from a distance they could see the lights of City as they sparkled in the night fading into the distance. Toothless ascended rapidly into the cloud layer above, reaching his cruising altitude as he headed into the vast ocean. They were headed to an Island of the coast of Berk.

Half an hour had passed by, until they reached land. They were still soaring high above the clouds. Toothless entered into a steep dive towards the ocean. Before he could reach sea level, he levelled out heading towards the Cliffside where he landed on a flat area of ground. Merida looked out into the barren landscape, it was populated by many dragons of all shapes and sizes. She was once again amazed by the sight, more so than before as she was now in the presence of so many of them. Hiccup walked over to where Merida was standing, and stood beside her. They peaked their gaze upward, looking up as dragons circled around the island. Hiccup glanced over at Merida, and could see a smile on her face.

"What do you think?" She, paused, still taking in the breathtaking sight she was witnessing.

"This is just incredible, I can't believe what I'm seeing right now, my mom would freak is she saw this." She started to laugh. It was an exhilarating feeling that grabbed hold of her as the dragons were flying all around her in every direction and fast moving dragons passed overhead.

"How would like to become an Honorary Viking, It means you will have to find your own dragon."

"You really think I could? My mom would kill me is she found out. I mean I don't where I could keep it, but I don't care what she going to say. I'll do what I want, and not what she wants."

Merida was honoured to giving the chance to become an Honorary Viking.

Back in the Kingdom of Corona, guests continued to mingle amongst each other. It had been almost an hour since Merida left with Hiccup. Jack, Anna and the rest were still talking in their circle of friends. Jack, attempted to tell a funny joke

"Hey here's a joke. Why did the Easter bunny cross the road." He said enthusiastically. After some silence he said.

"To get to the egg on the other side." An awkward silence ensued. They were bewildered, not knowing how to react to something which they didn't understand. Out of nowhere some random kid appeared.

"Hahahah… I don't get it." It was a kid named Sherman. The others looked at the kid who had appeared out of nowhere. Jack tried to explain the joke.

"It's funny cause the chicken crossed the road and laid an egg and the Easter bunny came and got it..oh nevermind" he's explanation wasn't getting anywhere.

Bunnymund popped out from a hole next to Jack and jumped up to ground level.

"Hey Bunnymund, nice of you to join us, this party's great, they have carrots, your favorite"

"As great as that sounds Jack, you know we have work to do" replied Bunnymund

"Way to ruin a great time" Bunnymund starting hoping away.

"Come on Jack, were not here to chatter, lets go."

"I'll catch up with you later"

Bunnymund hoped away.

Anna and Kristoff where very confused for they could not see Bunny, and were baffled who Jack was talking to.

"Who were you talking too." Anna said.

"Oh that was Bunnymund, a friend of mine. You can't see him, ill introduce you to him next time."

Sherman was still with the group.

"Come along now Sherman." It was Mr Peabody. As usual the two of them had been time travelling and had ended up in this Era. They moved away from the others.

"So, Anna, Kristoff, how was summer, I know there was a freak blizzard in Arnendale a few weeks ago." Anna and Kristoff were standing next to each other, they immediately looked at each other. Anna faced Jack.

"About that.. yea, my sister kind of froze summer and created a massive snowstorm, which almost froze my heart." Loosing eye contact with Jack.

"Wait you mean Elsa? You're telling Elsa's your sister." Jack was intrigued, by the development. It was destiny, their paths had once again crossed"

He whispered to himself. "She told me she was an only child." Entranced in though, wondering why Elsa would lie to him."

"You've met my sister? She never told me about you either"

"Yea, on the north mountain we… wait, why am I telling you this, I want to know why your sister almost killed me, with an icicle to my chest."

"That was also my fault, I upset her and she lost control of herself and her powers. I am sorry if she caused you any trouble." Jack slowly walked backwards.

"It's fine, I have to go, I will be back later." Jack wandered off into the crowd.

"What a nice man" Anna remarked.

"Ya think? His joke was terrible."

"Yea, it was pretty bad. Don't tell him I said that."

**Elsa, Rapunzel and Flynn Rider.**

Elsa Anna and Kristoff had just entered into the Great Hall. Elsa turned around and looked at Anna.

"I'm going to speak with Princess Rapunzel. You two enjoy yourself while I'm gone." They split as Elsa made her way into the dining room where Rapunzel and Flynn were preparing the feast with their maids. She heard someone shout from inside.

"Flynn, the wineglasses are placed on the right hand side of the plate, not the left. Don't you know how to set a table?"

"C'mon really. How are you supposed to drink and use a fork at the same time?" Elsa walked in on their little argument over what seemed trivial to Flynn.

"Elsa!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she dashed over and embraced her with a friendly hug.

"How are you" she replied. "I see you having some trouble with the preparations" she added, looking around and saw that Flynn had incorrectly set all the tables.

"Flynn!" Rapunzel screamed. "No eating the cherries." Shouting at Flynn, who had his mouth wide open about to eat some cherries that were meant for dessert?"

"What! All this hard works making me a bit peckish" he taunted.

"I'm warning you Flynn," Rapunzel declared, holding a fork in her hands and pointing it in Flynn's general direction.

"Is there anything I can help you with Rapunzel? I would hate for this day to be ruined, we all must all do our part to help." Elsa asked.

"Now that you mention It, There's a special task I need you to do. See the block of ice in the Kitchen. I need you to use your ice powers to make lots of ice blocks, Flynn here forget to do it this morning."

"Hey it's not my fault, I slept in. A handsome man like me needs his beauty sleep." He boasted, as he stroked his silky hair with his fingers.

"I have yet to fully control my powers, so I cannot say for certain if I can do it, but I will try." Elsa moved into the kitchen area. There are several big ice blocks, in metal trays on the table.

"Alright Elsa, you can do this." She put her hands on one of the blocks of ice. Closing her eyes and took a deep breath. She summoned her power into the ice but as she does it explodes almost instantly into a pool of water in the tray.

"Dang it, why can't I control my own power after all the hard work I still can't do it." She reformed the water back into an ice block. Elsa was capable of controlling her power to some extend, but she lacked refinement. Splitting the block into ice cubes require a great sense of control she did not have. Several times she tried, all with the same result. After many failed attempts, she began to get frustrated. In a lighted anger she softly slammed her firsts on the table, instantly freezing it.

It seemed unusual for someone to get so worked up over a few ice cubes, but it was the middle of summer and what's a summer feast without ice cubes to cool you down though that most likely wasn't why she was angry. It was that she still had not gained full control over her ability. She did not want to lose control ever again. She decided she needed some time to calm down.

"Rapunzel I'm going for a short walk, I will be back later."

"Sure, just make sure you have the ice cubes ready before dinner."

Elsa walked out into the back of the palace. She began to walk around the outside perimeter. There was an open field of grass surrounded by forest with large oak tree off to one side. As she was walking, she saw a large dragon take off into the night sky. It was Merida and Hiccup beginning their journey. It was around that time that Jack Frost had found that Anna was Elsa's sister. Several more minutes passed. While she was making it back to the kitchen, something hit her right in the back of her head. It was Jack Frost and one of his signature snowballs. He was standing on the castle wall. Elsa turned around.

"You know, you could have told me you had a sister. If I recall you told me you were an old child."

"Oh it's you Jack" she said, in a softened tone. "I did not lie when I said I was an only child, my sister and I were separated for many years, It's not much different from being an only child. I was naïve back then, restless and confused. I Didn't know how to compose myself. I am sorry if I lied to you I truly am. I must go now and help the others. Goodbye Jack."

"Elsa, you can't keep ignoring me forever. At least you have a family, I have been on my own for 300 years. I thought I showed you what I mean to have fun. What happened to you Elsa. All the fun we had, did you just forget all that."

"That's all in the past now. You may not know, but since then I have become Queen. I have no time for fun. I have a responsibility and duty to my Kingdom and its people."

Jack became irritated and using his power, he made another snowball and threw it at Elsa. This time, Elsa formed an ice wall in front of her and evaded Jack's projectile. Jack was determined to show Elsa the meaning of fun. Jacks snowballs did not work on Elsa, she was immune to its magical properties.

"Jack please," urging Jack to stop bothering her. She turned around, cradling her hands just below her waist and she walked off. Jack jumped down from the wall and began to walk in the opposite direction, but as he did a snowball hit him in the back of the head.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. Elsa's had got back at Jack. When he turned to face her, she was still walking as if nothing happened. Jack couldn't see it, but Elsa was smiling, if ever so slightly. It seemed Jack's lively presence was starting to get to her.

Elsa returned to the kitchen and attempted to once again try to split the ice block into cubes. She injected her power into the block, this time she split the clean down the middle. Like before she failed several attempts. She managed to put cracks in a few of them but that's about it.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Jack appeared out of nowhere once again, and stood next to Elsa.

"What is it now Jack"

"Look, I can't help you control your powers. I really wish I could, but that's something you have to figure that out for yourself. Ice is a barrier. When it freezes, it's like the object is frozen in time. If you want to break it and control it you must move on and not get frozen with things that happened in your past." He grabs his stick and rams it hard into the ice block. It shatters into hundreds on ice cubes, as they fell into the metal tray. Jack did the same with the other ice blocks.

"You welcome" he remarked and headed back into the Great Hall to join the others. Rapunzel walked into the kitchen.

"Oh that's great, you finished. Would you mind bringing them here? Elsa acknowledged and carried them into the dining room.

Back in the Great Hall Jack re-joined the circle. Anna had left to get some drinks while, Flynn who had also joined and was talking to Kristoff.

"So Flynn, what's it like to be married to a princess?"

"It's a lot of work I can tell you that. She wants everything to be perfect."

Rapunzel walks in.

"Flynn! Get back into the kitchen and help me, there's not much time left."

"Oh come on. Can't I have a little time with my friends?"

"There will be plenty of time to catch up later, now come with me." She grabs him by the arm and pulls him into the kitchen. Anna returns drinks in hand, giving one of them to Kristoff.


End file.
